


as tradition demands

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, In Public, Love Bites, Makeout Session, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, courtesan!sinara, slightly dubious consent due to circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius tried to mentally prepare himself for the traditional gift of a courtesan he knew was coming. Somehow, he still is blindsided by Sinara.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	1. bingo square: bondage harness

Kasius listlessly picked at his food, doing his best to appear like he was actually enjoying the feast. It was in honour of his birthday, after all.

A birthday he had dreaded for much longer than the year since his last.

He had known this was coming since he’d been old enough to understand that some of the jokes from the older kids about bed warmers had little and less to do with the heating pads slipped between the covers. It had taken him a little longer yet to puzzle out that courtesans were not servants along the lines of cooks or maids.

No one looked down at pleasures of the flesh, not really, but the risk of getting a bastard by the wrong person was too high among the nobles, and so the practice of gifting a suitable courtesan while waiting for a suitable engagement had been born. Many looked forward to reaching adulthood for that alone, or so it seemed among the circle of acquaintances Kasius was forced to call friends.

Kasius had thought it couldn’t get much worse than having some poor girl foisted upon him but Faulnak’s disgusting comments managed to make the evening worse before they had even brought her out.

All he could hope for now was that Faulnak’s jibes about having picked her out were either blatant lies or that he had once again proved his horrible tastes - by thinking he was picking bad traits while actually picking desirable ones.

You could never know with Faulnak. There was only one guarantee: That he would be utterly insufferable any moment Kasius had to suffer his presence.

He really didn’t know who he felt worse for - Talia, Faulnak’s courtesan who had had to endure him for three years and would soon be set aside with nothing to show for it, or Mala, Faulnak’s soon-to-be betrothed who would have to deal with him for much longer.

Those musings didn’t really help distract him from feeling sorry for himself. All he’d ever wanted was to find someone and fall in love, not have a wife picked out for him, even less so having a lover picked out for him.

The whole thing was ridiculous. The idea that he didn’t have himself enough under control that he had to be stopped from putting a bunch of bastards into this world by making sure he needn’t even stray from his own chambers was frankly insulting.

It was tradition, though, and so there was nothing he could do about it, short of abandoning life in the capital. And that seemed like a bit of an overreaction, truly.

And so he sat through the feasting and toasting and drinking, and managed not to cringe when the music started and everyone turned towards the entrance.

Well, if he had to be here, he might as well enjoy the show…

Seven women sashayed into the room, moving in time with the music, hips swaying, body harnesses made from strips of leather accentuating every curve, breasts barely covered, lower half of their faces veiled, long skirts slit up to the hips and bearing their legs.

They all were a sight for sore eyes; he found himself drawn to the one in the middle not just because he knew she was meant for him, the others just accessories in this strange ritual.

She was tall and slender and slightly muscular, nothing like the short, buxom, meak women Faulnak preferred.

Had he been less of a hopeless romantic, Kasius would have been more than pleased with her. Even so he was entranced by her every movement, watching her spin and twist and bend, drawing closer and closer.

The music faded and she stopped right in front of Kasius, stunningly golden eyes meeting his, a hint of nervousness in them, perhaps. He had a fairly good idea that it would not end too well for her if he decided to send her away and replace her; he wouldn’t do any such thing, of course. She’d had less say even than him in this.

Instead, he reached out and unfastened the veil, dropping it aside carelessly. She was utterly gorgeous, the small, shy smile making it impossible not to smile back.

He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her to jeering and whistling from his guests. Her lips parted under his readily, her hands settled against his chest, fingers lightly curling into the fabric of his shirt, and he tried to focus on that and not their audience.

She seemed almost pleased when they broke apart - or maybe he was seeing what he wanted to see - and they could take their leave. They were expected to, really.

As soon as they were out of sight from the assembled guests and servants, Kasius slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. The hallways were much too cool to go around in barely a whisper of clothing.

She slipped the garment on after frowning at it for a split second, as if unsure what it was for.

“So what’s your name?”Kasius asked.

“Sinara, Your Highness,”she said.

He managed to refrain from pulling a face.“Please, call me Kasius.”

The whole thing was uncomfortable enough without her addressing him by his title. She was to share his chambers. They’d better become accustomed to each other’s company sooner rather than later, as far as Kasius was concerned.

Sinara mulled that request over, a slight crease at the bridge of her nose that disappeared the moment she saw him looking; a blank, pleasant mask took its place.

“Alright,”she said eventually. She was playing with the buttons of his jacket, settling for closing the one just above her navel and leaving the rest undone.“I can do that, Kasius.”

“Much obliged, Sinara,”he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back. He couldn't tell if it was the least bit sincere.

He programmed her prints into the panel by the door before showing her into his - their - chambers, vaguely waving to indicate the living area in general, then the respective doors to his study, the bathroom, his bedroom, and the guestroom, which would now be her bedroom.

He opened that door for her, too, gesturing for her to enter when she remained in the middle of the living area, staring at him as if his words made no sense.

“Make yourself comfortable,”he said, then went to his own bedroom when she’d entered hers.

* * *

Sinara slipped off the jacket the prince - Kasius, he wanted her to call him Kasius - had given her, more and more confused by every passing second.

She supposed the jacket had meant to be gallant or something of the sort, Madame had prepared her for some of the nobles liking to play at courting. She wasn’t sure what the separate bedroom might mean. Maybe he wanted his peace when he was done with her for the night?

She could understand that, she wasn’t very fond of sharing a bed, either.

But what had he meant when he’d said to make herself comfortable? Should she get into bed and wait for him there?

She hung his jacket over the back of an armchair and crossed over to the bed, running her fingers over the sheets. They were incredibly soft; that certainly ought to count as comfortable.

She didn’t want to get it wrong, though, especially not on the first night. Madame had been very clear about repercussions if she failed to please and had to be send back.

She went to the floor length mirror and eyed herself critically. Not seductive enough, perhaps. She dropped her skirt and pulled off the bralet, having to maneuver a bit to get it out from under the harness criss crossing over her torso The leather still felt strange against her skin but she left it on, along with her lace panties. It would be near impossible to get the panties off without getting rid of the harness, the way it went from her hips to wind around her upper thighs. And it would probably take her too long to get out of it, anyway. He might be back for her any minute. It was best to leave something on, surely.

If Kasius wanted to be the one to undress her, she would at least not have ruined it for him completely.

The harness managed to give her the appearance of having more curves than she did, too, so that could not hurt. Madame had never failed to remind her how disappointed she was that she hadn’t grown into a nicer shape. Sinara couldn’t help but feel a bit smug over Madame’s astonishment when she’d been picked for the prince. Madame had thought she’d find a taker among the minor nobles.

Just as those few years in base training in the army, Sinara had been kept very aware of her low birth. Even if Madame had been adamant she would find her a place, with her uncommon eyes and fine bone structure, no one had thought Sinara might be sent to court.

She’d never have expected it, either, even if she had known about the practice of courtesans back in the mining slums she had been born in.

Madame would see her investments returned to her one way or the other, so it was really in Sinara’s best interest to perform well. She fiddled with the harness, pulling it tighter around her waist, hoping for at least the illusion of an hourglass figure.

She smiled at her reflection, batting her eyelashes. Satisfied with the effect of her altered outfit, she sat on the edge of the bed, facing the door.

Even with the cool metal rings holding the harness together resting against her skin, the room was just too warm for her nipples to react to the temperature; the thin layer of discarded fabric hadn’t made enough of a difference.

She massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger to make them harden. Maybe he’d even enjoy walking in to her already touching herself; it might make her seem eager, it might stroke his ego.

He was handsome enough that he would not think she was trying to humour him by feigning desire. She’d heard enough stories from the men and women not meant for nobles, the ones put to work in Madame’s establishments, to know that there was a delicate balance to be held.

She slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her panties. Her other hand stayed at her breasts, teasing her nipples in turn, her gaze remaining fixed on the door. He wouldn’t be much longer, surely.

She was lucky that he was good looking. He might even be attentive to her wants, or at least not downright cruel when taking his, if him offering up his jacket was anything to go by.

So long as he wasn’t put off by her low birth or found her otherwise lacking, it might not be so bad.

The kiss had been nice. As nice as it could be with the whole royal court looking on, anyway. If his other touches were the same, she wouldn’t mind him in her bed.

If he ever made it into her bed in the first place, that was.

There was a damp spot in the lace under her fingertips and there was still no sign of Kasius.

Perhaps she had misunderstood. Perhaps she had been meant to come to his room once she’d gotten settled.

She padded to the door and peeked into the living area. No sign of Kasius, either.

She walked towards his door, barely even daring to breathe. He might be wroth with her for being so presumptuous to come to his bedroom - or he might be angry that she had taken so long to show up.

Her hand shaking ever so slightly, she rapped her knuckles against his door.

* * *

Kasius was almost ready for bed, sitting on its edge and picking over the books on his nightstand, trying to find one that might strike his fancy and take his mind of the woman he’d left in his guest bedroom.

That was easier said than done when there was a knock on his door. It couldn’t be anyone but Sinara. All servants had been ordered to stay far from his quarters for the night.

Maybe he had forgotten to show her something she needed to know. He had been in a hurry to put an end to the night, after all.

“Come in,”he called out, marking his page and setting the book aside before turning to look at her. The _What can I help you with?_ died on his tongue, replaced by a choked sort of sound making it past his lips.

She had stripped down to nothing but the harness and her lace panties, neither of which left much to the imagination. Her breasts were completely bared, her nipples pebbled, and it took him a shamefully long moment to drag his eyes up to her face.

She was wearing that same almost pleased expression she’d had after he’d kissed her. Her smile was a little shy, a little questioning. Her hips swayed enticingly as she crossed over to him.

It was a very practiced move, and that was what threw him out of his stupor. Of course it was a practiced move. Everything about it was practiced; she surely had been made to perfect every single flick of her hair, every single smile, every single step.

She wasn’t here out of desire. He’d do well to remember that, even if he couldn’t stop his cock from responding to the sight of her.

“What can I do for you?”he finally managed when she stopped in front of him.

“I think the question is, Kasius,”she said, voice low and promising,“What can I do for you?”

He licked his lips, eyes dropping to her breasts again, for just a split second.“Is the room not to your liking?”

Sinara blinked at him, a multitude of emotions flickering across her face so fast he was barely able to parse out a few: confusion, hurt, fear.

“You don’t want me?”she asked. There was a slight tinge of panic to her voice.

A rather simple question, really.

It did not have a simple answer.

Physically, he wanted her, and part of him was finding it awfully difficult to remember what would be so wrong about throwing her down on the bed and fucking her until the sun rose.

But he wanted a willing partner in his bed, not someone who might find him just a step above being send away to whatever punishment may await her. He wanted someone who wanted him, too. Maybe even someone he might love.

Not one of those thoughts was unknotted fast enough to give any sort of answer before Sinara was already speaking again.

“Is it because of my breasts?” Her voice wavered, her eyes were shining.“I know they’re small but I can get enhancements. Madame said I’d probably need them but it wasn’t for her to decide. We can schedule a procedure -”

“It’s fine,”Kasius said.“There’s no need for any of that.”

It did little to dissuade Sinara, though.

“The technology’s good, Madame always said you can’t even tell. It will heal quickly.” She was basically pleading with him, and he was too stunned for words at the sight of her shaking ever so slightly, trying her best to suppress it, it seemed.“You could just take me from behind until I’m fixed. You -”

“You don’t need fixing,”he interrupted and took her hand, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. The reason for her panic was easy enough to guess. He gave her a reassuring smile.“I won’t send you back for having small breasts.”

He wouldn’t send her back at all. But that would sound like a too big promise from a stranger she had no reason to trust.

It would be much easier to convince her he found nothing wrong with her breasts - and he didn't. They would fit in his hands just right, he was sure. Not that he ought to be focusing on that right now…

Sinara did not look very reassured by his words.“I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted. I can make up for it, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re perfect,”Kasius said. And she really was absolutely gorgeous.

He could tell she didn’t believe him.

He wanted her at ease around him. He didn’t think spilling his conflicted emotions on the traditional gift of a courtesan would make her relax.

“You’re perfect,”he repeated, placing his hands on her hips. She relaxed a little at the touch. His thumbs drew patterns on her skin, on the uncovered inch between her panties and the straps of the harness. Her skin was soft. He closely watched her for her reactions as he stroked up her sides and then cupped her breasts.“They’re perfect.”

The perfect fit for his hands, the way he’d thought they would be.

She took a shuddering breath when he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, her eyes closing for a second.“Do you mean it, Your Highness?”

“I mean it,”he said. He was half tempted to take her hand and press it to his hardening cock to show her just how much he meant it. He kept fondling her tits, even though he really had made his point.“And I meant it, too, when I asked you to call me by my name.”

“Of course, Kasius.” She worried her lower lip between her teeth.“I’ll do better from now on. I promise.”

He pinched her nipples lightly, enjoying the little whimper that escaped her rather more than he should. He forced himself to stop thinking with his cock. It took him an inordinate amount of effort to cease touching her; he ran his hands back down to her hips before dropping them at his sides.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Sinara,”he said.

Unlike him, whose convictions apparently went right out of the window the moment she undressed. His only saving grace was that he couldn’t even stand the thought of her being in his bed out of fear.

She cocked her head to the side, scrutinising him.“But you don’t want to fuck me?”

She was flushed but there was no saying what had caused it. There were enough conflicting possibilities in the last few minutes to have no chance to figure it out.

Her expression was utterly unreadable.

There was a dozen answers he could give to that question. None of them would be particularly helpful in the current situation.

“I think it would be best if we just headed to our beds now,”he said, ignoring the fact he was already sitting on his.“I’ll see you for breakfast?”

“Alright,”she said, and turned to leave.

She didn’t sway her hips nearly as much as she had coming in. She almost seemed a little dejected.

“Sinara,”he heard himself say before he could stop himself, and she turned back, expectantly. Kasius licked his lips. He’d had no real follow-up. He just hadn’t wanted to sent her away when she seemed upset. Trying to come up with something, anything to say, he settled for,“Are you good to get out of that harness or would you like a hand?”

“That would be nice,”she said.

She met him halfway, pulling her hair aside and turning her back to him so he could reach the fastenings, throwing him a coy smile over her shoulder.

The thing would truly be a pest to undo by herself, he thought, and tried not to think about twisting the leather between his fingers to pull her closer, flush against him, touching her so much more than the way his fingertips now occasionally brushed her skin.

He’d overindulged in wine at the feast. It didn’t help his self control. He took a few slow, calming breaths and kept his focus on the fastenings.

Maybe he took a little longer than he really needed but he stepped away the moment he was done with the last of the straps, putting more appropriate distance between them.“There you go. That’s all of them.”

“Thank you,”Sinara said, slipping off the harness and draping it over her arm. She smiled at him. He thought it might actually be genuine this time. And then she closed the distance between them to brush a kiss onto his cheek - onto the corner of his mouth, really - and said,“Good night, Kasius.”

“Good night,”he echoed, dumbstruck, and watched her leave.

It didn’t take him long to shake off his shock, his cock demanding attention. He’d kept true to the word he’d given himself and not succumbed to his baser urges; it would be too much to ask not to touch himself to the thought of her.

There was no harm in idle fantasy. There, he hadn’t sent her back to her bed. There, she was in his, and she was wet and willing and spreading her legs for him because she wanted to.

In his fantasy, she still made that breathless little sound when he pinched her nipples.


	2. bingo square: mood music

Sinara turned the page of her book, figuring it was about time to do so. She couldn’t make herself actually focus on the words written there but she didn’t want to just awkwardly sit around while Kasius worked.

He might consider her a nuisance if he started feeling like she needed entertaining. She was supposed to be his entertainment but so far, she was doing a lousy job of it.

She had been with him for a fortnight now. He hadn’t touched her properly since that first night. He did touch her throughout the day though, lightly and as if he meant nothing by it but over and over again. He did not do more.

It was hard to say just why that might be. Even if he wanted to feign courtship for his own amusement, it had been going on for too long now, and their dinners and conversations and walks through the palace gardens did not really feel as if there was any romantic intention to them, feigned or otherwise.

If he didn’t want her he could just send her away and be done with it. She was glad that he hadn’t done so but the pity stung anyway. She’d been prepared for this more than half her life.

Had he just told her what he wanted her to change she could at least work at it and not be his little charity case – because clearly, he found her lacking in some way or another.

At first she had thought she had offended him by making the first move; she had not even hinted at anything even slightly sensual ever since. Neither had Kasius, though.

Perhaps she had overcorrected. Perhaps she was just a touch too timid now, not doing enough to invite him to take matters into his own hands.

Some men want to woo, Madame had said, some like the chase. But the chases needed to end in victory, or else there was no point.

Maybe he was doubting that victory, with how overly polite and cautious she had been these past few days, not daring to tease him the way she really thought she ought to.

She needed to find a way to show him she was open to any of his advances without being too pushy; being pushy had gotten her nothing but a night of laying awake and wondering whether she would be send away.

She’d never been more relieved than when he’d just pleasantly asked if she’d slept well over breakfast, the night after her disastrous attempt at seduction. She’d lied, of course, and said yes. That answer had seemed to be the right one. It made sense. No one wanted a courtesan who was difficult.

She’d done her best not to be difficult yet it had led nowhere.

It was of course entirely possible that Kasius just didn’t want her, period.

But sometimes she caught him looking at her like he did, and sometimes all of his casual touches that she had yet to get used to lingered even longer than usual.

He was undecided, Sinara thought. There was something about her that was putting him off but not entirely. She had suspected it was her lack of proper curves at first but the more she replayed the way he had touched her in her mind, the more she doubted that was actually it.

His eyes had betrayed his cool facade, dark and filled with want. She’d believed his assertion that he thought her perfect, or she had in that moment, at least. Until he’d asked her to go.

He’d wanted her. He hadn’t wanted her enough. She had no idea what she’d done wrong. It had started out bad, with her hysterical outburst that still made her cheeks hot with shame, but then it had seemed to go better, seemed to go well and then – nothing, and nothing since, either.

No matter how she looked at it as she pretended to be absorbed by the book, it made absolutely no sense. Something was clearly so wrong with her in Kasius‘ eyes that he kept her at a distance, finding it impossible to take his pleasure in her.

She was just as confused as the night he’d sent her out of his bedroom and back to her own, without following her, that night or any of the nights after.

In a rather embarrassing turn of events, she even found herself actually a little hurt by the rejection.

Of course that still paled besides the worry that he may sent her back to Madame in disgrace but it was there anyway, in place of that smugness she’d felt when told she would be send to court for the Emperor’s son.

So many men and women had hoped and schemed and bribed for that position and she had been picked. The faces of the higher born courtesans had been something to behold. She could imagine their smirks if they’d found out Kasius had cast her aside for not being to his liking, not up to his standards.

She could convince him otherwise if only he let her. She could show him that she could do whatever it took, be whatever he wanted of her.

For that, she needed him to give her a chance, though.

She shut her book and set it aside, pretending not to notice Kasius glancing over to her from his desk. She’d sat in the armchair he could see through his open office door on purpose, legs artfully draped over the side, her dress hiked up in a way that looked natural, even if she had tugged it a few more inches higher after making sure Kasius wasn’t looking.

She was the very picture of sensual nonchalance.

It had not drawn him out to her.

It was high time she tried another approach.

Kasius had told her to make herself at home but she had of course continued acting like a guest – a servant, truly – in his home, careful not to disturb him.

That wasn’t working, clearly.

She walked over to the dark wooden cabinet with the intricate carvings, running her fingers over the golden horn that sat atop it.

Kasius used it most evenings to play soft music as they ate. He said the sound of these contraptions – gramophones, was it? – was much better than anything far newer technology could achieve.

She wasn’t much one for classical music so she was not sure how true that assessment was but she liked the look of it and the records used for it. She had kept her hands to herself until now, scared she might break the thing, but she had watched Kasius start it up enough times that she thought she might know how.

Crouching down to get a good look, Sinara flicked through the records lined up inside the cabinet in neat rows. They weren’t sorted alphabetically; she had expected them to be, somehow. Kasius had an air about him that suggested he was organised to a fault.

She chewed on her lower lip, wondering if she ought to stop and go back to her book. Clearly she wasn’t as adept at reading Kasius as she had believed herself to be. Maybe he’d be displeased with her for going through his collection.

Just as she thought that, she caught sight of a record she actually knew. Madame had played it when teaching them the dances they’d be expected to have mastered as courtesans to nobles. There had been others but this one Sinara actually liked.

She carefully eased the record free; Kasius‘ collection was a little too big to comfortably fit in the cabinet.

She set it in place on the gramophone, trying to follow the same sequence of levers and buttons as Kasius did to set it in motion. It took her two tries but then the music started playing.

She watched the record spin under the needle for a few seconds, then closed her eyes and just let the music wash over her, swaying a little in time with it.

"That’s one of my favourites,"Kasius said and Sinara jumped.

She had meant to draw his attention to her. She had not anticipated him sneaking up on her this closely without her noticing.

He gave her an abashed smile as she turned to face him."I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m sorry."

"That’s alright,"she said. She offered him her hand."Dance with me?"

She said it casually, a little playfully maybe, but in no way seductively. If he wanted to think himself the one to do the seducing, he was welcome to that.

He took her hand and gave a joking bow, the grace and ease of years of courtly dances still obvious. She curtseyed and put on a simpering smile, hoping the mirth in her eyes would make sure he knew she was kidding.

He chuckled and she didn’t quite manage to hide her smile. It was a nice sound, warm and deep and soft - and it meant she might be getting somewhere.

Kasius led her a few steps further into the room to give them enough space before placing his hand on her back.

Her dress was cut in such a fashion that the closed position meant his hand was on her bare skin. A tingle went down her spine, the memory of him caressing her breasts still fresh in her mind, the gentle pressure of his hand against her body just the way it had been then, strangely comforting in a way.

She let him spin her around and around, in fast and dizzying circles as the music changed, and then slowly, barely more than swaying together when a slow song came on.

Sinara dropped her head against his shoulder and shifted a little closer to him. It fit the music. He shouldn’t have a reason to mind. Hopefully.

She could have sworn she heard his breath hitch, and then his hand slid to her lower back and he rested his cheek against her head.

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself and just enjoying the moment.

The song ended all too soon.

Kasius let go of her as if he’d burned himself.

“You,”he started and broke off to clear his throat when it came out somewhat hoarse. There was a slight tinge of colour to his cheeks.“You dance well.”

“Thank you,”she said, and allowed herself a hint of seduction, her voice dipping slightly lower than usual as she added,“It’s easy when you lead so well. You could show me more some time.”

He nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, his gaze not so subtly moving down her body before snapping back up to meet her eyes. His smile was sweet.“I’d like that.”

“So would I,”she said.

She wasn’t quite sure whether he really meant dancing or had taken her hint.

Oddly enough, she meant it either way.


	3. bingo square: character is a student

Kasius did end up teaching her a few more dances and the more difficult positions and moves of the ones she’d been already taught.

It was not the sort of thing she’d anticipated would leave her breathless and sweaty in the prince’s quarters when she had been sent to court as his present.

It was fun, though, she couldn’t deny that. Just as she couldn’t deny the niggling sense of unease about him not taking her to bed.

She was sure people were talking by now. The servants couldn’t miss what was going on - or not going on, really. And servants talked. It must’ve made its way past servant quarters by now, that the younger prince wasn’t satisfied with his courtesan.

If only he would just let her try. There were a lot of things she could do to change his mind, if he allowed her to show him. At least she hoped so. Her education on the matter hadn’t exactly been hands-on. Nobles didn’t want their toys broken in. But she knew enough tricks in theory and she was a fast learner. She didn’t think he’d be unsatisfied if he used her for the purpose she’d been gifted to him for.

Instead, he insisted on treating her as a simple companion, maybe even a friend, but no more than that.

It was nice, really, as he was good company. His sense of humour matched hers, he didn’t expect her to talk all that much, and he seemed to read her expressions and gestures for what they really meant. She could feel herself letting her guard down and did her best to stop it.

He might decide he was tired of playing whatever game this was any day now.

With a bit of luck, that would just mean him fucking her whenever he pleased and ignoring her otherwise; if she wasn’t so lucky he might realise it wasn’t too late to send her away and replace her. Of course, there was never a time when he couldn’t replace her but maybe if he took his pleasure from her and she was good enough, maybe he would not want to, maybe he’d just keep her forever, or at least until she was too old to appeal.

Some spouses didn’t demand the courtesans be set aside, Sinara had heard of that before.

She wouldn’t mind staying with Kasius. It would almost be perfect, here. If he weren’t so repulsed by the idea of fucking her. Maybe -

“Are you alright, there?”his voice cut into her thoughts, light and a little teasing.

She looked up to find him leaning against the wall next to the cabinet with a smile. His sleeves were rolled up just over his elbows and she had to swallow hard, her mouth suddenly oddly dry.

“I’ve almost got it,”she said. She’d half forgotten she was supposed to pick a record for them, even sitting cross legged in front of the open cabinet, one record in hand. That’s how they decided their dances: Sinara picked whichever record tickled her fancy. She’d managed to get lost in thought while Kasius had carried the gramophone to the terrace. The evening was nice, the sun not yet quite setting, and she had happily agreed to his suggestion of moving the end to their evening out there. She looked back down at the record in her hand, then up to Kasius.“Why aren’t these organised, anyway?”

That was another thing that bothered her, ridiculous as it was. Kasius seemed the meticulous type and yet there was no order to the records. At first she had thought she just didn’t see it but the record they had danced to that first time was at the beginning of the very first row now, and it hadn’t been then.

“Oh, they’re organised,”Kasius said and crouched down, leaning in so close his chest brushed against her back and reaching over her shoulder to run his finger along the rows.“My favourites are up here, see, and it all goes by order of how much I like them. Of course I do like them all to some degree or I wouldn’t keep them around.” He chuckled.“It’s not a great system, I suppose.”

“It’s perfect,”she said, her heart beating faster, her tummy fluttering with excitement.

He didn’t keep around what he didn’t like? And the first songs they had danced to now held the place of favourite in his collection?

Maybe there was a chance. He wanted her to dance with him in the sunset, after all. That clearly held romantic notions, didn’t it?

She pulled out a record at random and offered it to Kasius.“How about this one?”

“Anything you want, my dear,”he said as he took the record.

Anything she wanted. She internally scoffed. If that truly was the case, he’d have bent her over that cabinet days ago.

But she wanted to dance, too, so it held some sort of truth.

The record she’d pulled out ended up being a sort of sensual style, the closed position giving way to a lot more subtle touches and lingering hands, the sunset and the wine they’d shared before doing their parts as well, and Sinara felt her pebbled nipples straining against the fabric of her dress before the third song was even over.

She was sure Kasius must have noticed, the thin, gauzy fabric had no hopes of hiding her reaction. He made no mention of it, however, continuing to show her different positions as if nothing was amiss.

That was how she ended up with her leg around his hips, one of his hands at her knee to steady her, the other on her lower back, her hands on his chest and the back of his neck, a few mere inches between their faces, frozen that way as the music faded.

Her heart was in her throat, especially when his gaze dipped to her slightly parted lips for a moment. She shifted closer, just a little, tilting her head in what she thought was a very clear invitation to close the gap and kiss her.

His eyes were darker than usual. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Her chest was heaving with every breath; her leg was still up against him and it was not hard to picture him properly nestled between her thighs.

“Would you like to try something else?”he said. His voice was low and gravelly and it shot right to her core.

All she could do was nod. She didn’t trust herself to get out a single word.

She had fully expected him to kiss her. She had not expected him to let go of her and step back, smoothing out his shirt and giving her a smile that was best described as politely aloof.

“Are you familiar with malech?”he asked.

* * *

Malech. He’d fucking asked her to play malech.

It was the third evening of them playing and Kasius could still not believe he had done this.

Sure, it was one of his favourite pastimes, his absolutely favourite board game, and he did enjoy playing with Sinara. A new opponent was always welcome at malech, everyone developed their own strategies through the years that influenced every move and made things that little bit more predictable.

But the sheer confusion on her face when he’d suggested the game haunted him.

She had expected more dancing, of course, but if he’d spent even one more second touching her he didn’t think he’d have been able to hold back any longer. Just because Sinara would go along with it - she had made it perfectly clear she considered it her duty to provide whatever kind of pleasure he sought from her - would not make it any less wrong in his own eyes.

She didn’t have a real option of denying him; he was not sure if she’d believe him if he told her she could tell him to stop whenever she wanted to. The thought of having her was extremely arousing. The thought of her going along with it for fear of consequences made him sick to his stomach.

Having her in his arms had been titillating but had threatened to cross boundaries he did not want to cross. The sight of her pebbled nipples pressed against the sheer fabric of her dress almost had him convinced she might even want him back, on some level. He still had to firmly remind himself it had been nothing but the cool evening air on the terrace, even now, as he was supposed to be concentrating on the game set between them.

“You have a strategic mind,”he said, scrutinising every possible consequence of the piece she had just moved.

“I’m just a fast learner.” She smiled at him and took a sip of her wine.“Madame always said I pick things up quickly. I’m well-trained in all relevant skills.”

Kasius’ head snapped back up, the next move he’d been planning irrelevant next to the thought that had just occurred to him.

“When you say you were trained, what do you mean, exactly?”he asked. He heard the trepidation in his own voice and cringed.

He’d never thought about how the courtesans might be prepared for their assignments. Sinara likely didn’t want his pity just because he’d finally realised the possibilities of what such preparations might entail.

“Oh, not like that!” She shook her head vigorously. Clearly she had followed his train of thought. She laughed, a little too loudly.“No, it’s really all very technical, or watching, you know? Those that don’t go to nobles advise us. We’re not touched. No one’s ever touched me. Madame knows nobles don’t want damaged goods.”

He opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again when he found he had no response to that. He was relieved, of course. At the same time it was heartbreaking how readily Sinara accepted her circumstances, accepted that she’d only been spared things he didn’t even want to think about because she was being saved for someone to buy.

“Sinara,”he said eventually, reaching out to squeeze her hand.“You’re not some object to be taken.”

“Of course not,”she said brightly.

She was just humouring him, he knew. He let it go when she changed the subject.

“What you were saying about strategy,”she said.“I've been thinking. I know you don’t want me but you are trying to keep up appearances, yes?”

All he could do was stare at her blankly. He didn’t want her? Where had she gotten that idea? As far as he was concerned, it was painfully obvious he was just restraining himself from throwing her on the nearest flat surface and tearing her clothes off.

“Well, people talk. The servants will have spread about that I have my own room by now, not to mention they change the sheets.” She said it so matter-of-factly he nodded automatically.“And I don’t mean to tell you what to do, but maybe we should go somewhere that allows for a bit of a display of, ah, carnality?”

Kasius tried to process that.

When he found he couldn’t, he moved his piece to give himself something to do.

“Clio asked if we’d like to go out dancing,”he said eventually.

He had introduced Sinara to a select few friends, and she’d gotten on rather well with Clio and her courtesan, Azale. He had kept Faulnak and his lot as far away as feasibly possible, and he’d made sure to keep things as far from anything debauched as he could: brunches, art shows, long walks in the garden.

He’d meant to turn down Clio’s invitation later that day.

“Splendid,”Sinara said and took out his piece.“What should I wear?”

* * *

Sinara was happy with how readily Kasius had accepted her idea, even though she was far less happy that he hadn’t even protested when she’d pointed out that he didn’t want her.

It was quite clear by now but it would have been polite to at least pretend otherwise, she thought. At least she had cleared up the misconceptions he’d had over what her training had entailed. Maybe now that he knew she wasn’t used he’d come around. It was entirely possible that was why he hadn’t wanted her and he would change his mind once the knowledge sank in.

At least she hoped so; the way his eyes had slid up her legs when she’d stepped out of her room after getting ready for their evening out suggested she wasn’t a lost cause for holding on to that idea.

They’d had a few drinks and danced - the sort of dancing that had little in common with the classical dances he had taught her - and then finally, finally he’d kissed her.

Even if she’d been the one to suggest the charade, she had to admit he made it seem believable, the way he started out slow, nibbled on her lower lip, got more passionate, his hands beginning to roam her body. Before long, they’d somehow stumbled their way to the edge of the dancefloor and he had her pinned against the wall, kneading her breast, his other hand on her ass, kissing her on and on and on.

She knew it was just to keep up appearances. She knew that, of course she did, having suggested it herself. It did not stop her from dragging him closer, from moaning into his kisses, from the heat settling low in her belly, wanting more and more and more.

She’d have felt stupid for getting so turned on by something she knew meant nothing if it hadn’t been for Kasius’ hard cock pressing against her hip. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like inside of her but she was curious to find out.

Kasius kissed his way along her jaw, his breath hot against her ear as he asked,“Shall we go home?”

“Yes,”Sinara said, not hesitating for a moment.

That he’d called it their home, even if just by implying so, was somehow almost as thrilling as him lightly pinching her nipple through the fabric of her shirt before stepping back, guiding her through the crowd with his hand on her lower back.

She saw the driver smirk as they piled into the back of his car. Clearly he thought he’d get a show out of them.

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

Sinara had no intention of stopping, now that Kasius finally seemed to have realised she wasn’t repulsive. Or his cock had, at least.

She straddled him and kissed him deeply, shifting until his cock was pressed against her core. She could feel the warmth of him even through the layers of clothes separating them. The friction felt amazing when she started rocking against him.

Kasius groaned against her lips, his hands sliding under her short skirt to massage her ass, at the same time pressing her more firmly against his cock.

She wondered if he’d pull down her top and suck on her tits if only she asked but she was probably already testing her luck by taking charge. Straddling him was more than a little presumptuous.

He didn’t seem to mind, letting her set a rhythm and rock against him as she figured out how she liked it best. She was only a little disappointed that he didn’t reach between them to free his cock, slide her now soaked panties aside, and fuck her.

The car ride wasn’t long enough for that, she supposed. All too soon she had to get out of his lap and out of the car.

To her delight, he kept touching her on their way to their quarters, occasionally pinning her against a wall and kissing her senseless, once even rubbing at the wet spot on her panties and making her squirm. He didn’t take her panties off and he didn’t keep it up for long.

Maybe he didn’t like fucking in public; she’d seen in the club that others did not share such qualms. But she’d let him make those decisions. She was there to please him, after all, that she was near faint with arousal was just a happy accident.

They were locked in a heated, desperate, lip bruising kiss when they stumbled their way into the quarters, Kasius having to fumble behind her back for the control panel to let them in while her hands were fumbling with his belt.

He broke the kiss and grasped her wrist as the door slid closed behind them and she stopped what she was doing. She looked up at him nervously, unsure what mistake she had made.

“Well,”he said, voice strained, breathing heavy, his pupils blown so wide his eyes almost looked black,“Good night, then.”

And he strode to his room, leaving Sinara to gape after him, standing by the doorway like an idiot.

She could only hope he thought she was simply a good actress and that there was no more to her pathetic, wanton display.

* * *

Sinara was acting skittish around him since that night they’d gone to the club.

He couldn’t blame her, she was probably mentally preparing herself for him going back on what he’d told her and fucking her after all.

Nothing had ever been quite so difficult as tearing himself away from her that night. She’d put on a show so convincing he’d almost managed to believe she actually wanted him, yet he knew full well that it meant little that her body had reacted to his prolonged attentions.

Not that that had stopped him from jerking off like he was an adolescent again to the thought of how wet she’d been. She’d made the sweetest sounds when he’d touched her. He’d wanted to slide her panties aside and just sink into her so badly, right there in the hallway, for any servant that passed by to see.

She’d suggested the charade; she wouldn’t have stopped him.

He didn’t simply want her not stopping him, though. He wanted her to want him, in earnest, not because she was half-drunk and he was groping her until her body responded.

He felt filthy just from how often he made himself come to the thought of her; he couldn’t even fathom the self loathing that would come from fucking her.

He tried to keep their daily routines as normal as they’d been before, having outings, telling stories, sharing meals. It worked, mostly, though he noticed she didn’t hold eye contact as much anymore, her cheeks flushing when he looked too long.

He contented himself with the fact that she was becoming a better malech opponent with every passing day.

“Any more clever strategies?”he asked jovially. He’d have her in three turns unless she came up with something brilliant.

She tilted her head, a bit of apprehension in her eyes.“I could start sleeping in your bed some nights? I’m not sure we convinced everyone in that club.”

He had meant malech strategies. He had thought that had been obvious.

But they had idly been talking about whether they wanted to join Darillion - a third son of a third son, only in Kasius’ social circle because General Krenyk had taken him on as a possible successor - for the regatta that weekend, and perhaps his train of thought hadn’t been clear.

“If you’re comfortable with that,”he said.

“Are you?”she asked.

It would make it difficult, he supposed. He could hardly subtly get himself off with her right there. But the idea of waking up to her in his bed was too enticing.

“I think that’s a splendid idea,”he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kasius teaches her stuff. that counts, right..?


	4. bingo square: character enjoys being slapped

Sinara was sipping her cocktail, watching Kasius over the edge of her glass with a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. That she was apparently enjoying herself made the evening spent in Faulnak’s presence worth it.

He had been hesitant to accept Ria’s invitation, knowing that Canavan would invite Faulnak’s gang, but he had gotten the distinct impression that Sinara thought he was too embarrassed to be with her around his family, so he had ended up accepting.

They were deep in their cups by now and deeper into card games.

Faulnak was sulking about losing the last few rounds, Talia perched on his lap and trying to cheer him up.

Why a simple card game upset Faulnak so much, Kasius would never know. His brother was extremely fragile considering he was supposed to be the tougher one of the two.

“And I win again,”Sinara said, fanning out her cards and putting them atop Kasius’.“Do you want another round or would you like to keep what’s left of your dignity?”

Kasius chuckled, about to respond in kind, but Faulnak beat him to it.

“Watch your tongue, girl,”he snarled.

“She can speak to me however she likes,”Kasius cut in.

Faulnak fixed his glare on him.“You let her challenge you?”

“I like a good challenge,”Kasius said lightly, meeting Sinara’s eyes.

She gave him a small smile.

“Typical. You let your plaything talk back to you.” His lips curled into a vile leer as he looked at Sinara, still addressing Kasius.“You ought to spank that tight little ass until she’s begging and learns some manners.” Only then did he speak to Sinara directly.“A spanking would do you some good, wouldn’t it, pet?”

“His Highness is welcome to spank me any time His Highness sees fit,”Sinara returned sweetly, batting her eyelashes.“Though I fail to see how it is any of your business. As you’ve pointed out, I’m his plaything, not yours.”

Faulnak spluttered as Kasius bit back a laugh. At a loss for words, Faulnak turned to Kasius,“You’re letting her get away with talking back like that?”

“She’s not talking back to me.” He downed his drink and got up, offering his hand to Sinara.“I’m sick of cards. Let’s dance.”

It was really best to get her away from Faulnak.

And he wanted that tight little ass grinding against him to the sultry music.

He could blame his lack of restraint on the alcohol, or maybe on her somehow ending up in his arms whenever she slept in his bed. That was most nights now. Which meant he woke up most mornings with her curled up against him and his cock rockhard.

* * *

Faulnak was about as insufferable as Kasius had made him out to be and Sinara was delighted. It made Kasius’ claims that he just didn’t want to spent time around his brother at all much more believable; she’d been afraid she was too much of a letdown to be introduced to certain company.

Instead, Kasius’ misgivings about her appeared to be fading more and more. They’d spent a few songs on the dancefloor, his hands wandering freely, and now had found a corner to themselves.

She was half in his lap and nuzzling at his neck, excitement coursing through her, heat pooling low in her belly. His hand was on her upper thigh.

One of his acquaintances - Ryles, if she wasn’t mistaken - was fucking his courtesan against a wall not far from them. This clearly wasn’t the sort of establishment that minded such displays.

Maybe the atmosphere would finally spur Kasius into action.

“I can’t believe how good you are at cards,”he said, speech the slightest bit slurred.

She nipped at his earlobe.“I think you are just astoundingly bad.”

He chuckled, his hand sliding higher up her leg, making her breath hitch.

“Careful, that sounds like backtalk.” He caught her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently before releasing it again.“I might have to spank your perfect little ass.”

Faulnak hadn’t called it perfect, that was Kasius’ choice of words. It sent a thrill through her body.

“So long as you don’t stop before I beg,”she teased.

She’d banked on another joke, maybe his hand sliding even higher, some innuendo. She’d barely understood what he was doing when he grabbed her by the waist until she was already sprawled across his lap, ass in the air.

She laughed, wiggling her ass in silent invitation.

His hand slipped under her skirt to caress her ass, stroking and squeezing each cheek. His hand was warm and soft, his touch firm. Sinara yelped when the first swat came, playful as it was, slightly cushioned by her skirt.

Kasius stroked the spot, soothing the sting, and then delivered another swat.

“I’ll stop as soon as you beg,”he told her. He said it like he was joking but she could tell he meant it.

She threw him a sultry look over her shoulder.“You’ll have to do it harder than that to get me to beg.”

He flipped her skirt up and out of his way. hand coming down with more force this time. She squirmed, biting back a moan. He spanked her again, and again, then stroked her ass gently to sooth the spot he’d hit before kneading her ass cheeks and then going back to spanking her.

Her nipples tightened as he massaged her ass with one hand, the other delivering light swats to her ass and upper thighs. This was not how she had imagined him finally touching her but she was fine with how it was turning out.

The conflicting feelings of pleasure and mild pain weren’t something her drunken mind could work through right then so she just enjoyed it, squeezing her legs together to create some friction as she squirmed in his lap.

She was panting and moaning, desperate for him to keep going, desperate for him to realise how affected she was and slide his fingers into her aching, throbbing pussy.

She’d wondered how they’d feel in there ever since he’d fondled her tits that first night. She’d never been quite so close to finding out.

She let her legs fall open as he went in for the next slap. His palm landed high on her thigh, the way he’d intended, but his fingertips grazed against her panties, right where she wanted them.

He froze for a few seconds. Sinara wiggled her ass again, hoping he would take it as an invitation yet again.

He delivered a few more spanks and then his fingers were pressing against the wet spot on her panties, rubbing her through the lacey fabric.

She whimpered, pressing into his touch, circling her hips. It felt so different from the way she touched herself yet at least as good.

Kasius kept rubbing her, his other hand stroking from her ass up her spine and sliding around to play with her tits.

“Please,”she moaned. She needed just a little bit more. A little more pressure on her clit, or a finger in her pussy, just that tad bit more stimulation and she’d be coming apart on his lap like the wanton plaything she was meant to be.“Oh, please, Kasius, please.”

He withdrew his touch and she groaned, groggily working her way up so she could look him in the eyes.

“I said I’d stop once you begged,”he reminded her.

“I wasn’t begging you to stop,”she said. It came out all breathless and petulant and lewd.

“I know.” He tugged her skirt back into place.“I won’t do it this way, though. I’m sorry.”

“We could go home?”she suggested.

She didn’t necessarily need him to fuck her out in the open for everyone to see; in fact she was perfectly fine if he wanted to keep it to the privacy of their chambers.

“I meant when you’re not in a state to consent,”he said as he helped her up, her knees shaky. He wound his arm around her waist.“But going home sounds good.”

“I’m not that drunk,”Sinara protested.

She was buzzed. She was still perfectly aware she wanted him to keep touching her, in any way he liked.

He didn’t challenge her assertion, just making a vague sound at the back of his throat.

He took her home and sat her on the edge of his bed, then excused himself for a shower.

So her needy little display at least had not made him sent her back to her own room. That was good.

She’d best make sure she was in a clearer state of mind by the time he returned.

She slipped off her panties; she’d made a total mess of them anyway.

* * *

Kasius leaned his forehead against the cool tile wall, the warm water cascading down his back, his hand stroking his cock. He could hardly go and get into bed with Sinara with a raging hard-on and after the evening they’d had, even the coldest shower would not keep the issue at bay for long.

Coming to the thought of her soaking wet pussy around his cock would do much better.

He’d barely stepped out of the shower when he thought he heard Sinara call for him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to go check what she needed. He hadn’t thought she was quite so drunk he couldn’t leave her alone for a while but better safe than sorry.

He pushed the door open, glad he hadn’t called out to ask what she needed when he caught sight of her, sprawled out on the bed with her legs spread, her clothes in a heap on the floor, one hand palming at her tits, the other working between her legs, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her moans unrestrained. It was mostly wordless sounds of pleasure but then she said it again: His name.

Had she known he could hear her? Was this a renewed attempt to seduce him?

Somehow he doubted it.

There was nothing put on about the way she was pleasuring herself. It was all the more arousing for it. It took him shamefully long to tear himself away from the sight of her, and even then he remained just outside the room, listening to her whimper and sigh her pleasure.

Just so he would know when it was fine to go back inside, he told himself.

In the end, he had to get himself off again before he could join her. She’d slipped on one of his shirts and was already curled up in bed with a sated smile.

Fuck, how he wanted to be the one to have put it there.

He slipped under the covers and she curled up against him as soon as he’d settled. That was new. They usually just somehow ended up this way throughout the night.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. No reason to question this too much, really.

“Good night, darling,”he said.

The term of endearment had been on the tip of his tongue for days now, yet he had been afraid to use it until now.

He had imagined many possible reactions, none quite so sweet as Sinara snuggling closer into his arms with a happy little sigh.


	5. bingo square: hand fetish

Sinara had been waiting for Kasius to bring up what had happened in the club all week, more at ease with him even than she’d already felt, enjoying their strolls through the castle garden with her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow and his own hand resting atop her.

The simplest of touches sent a thrill through her body, making her long for less innocent touches.

He’d said the issue was her ability to make a clear decision that night. She woke up with the evidence that he truly wanted her – or at least that his body reacted to hers – pressed against the swell of her ass more often than not.

Surely it would not be long now until he stopped with the anticipation, the teasing and actually did something about it.

Him pulling away with a mumbled "Good morning" and flushed cheeks was oddly sweet but she was hoping for more. The way their bodies fit together when he held her boded well. His hand often rested on her hip when he slept; it had ended up under her shirt and high on her ribs that night, his thumb brushing against her breast.

She’d held her breath, waiting, only to realise he was actually still asleep, so she’d put her hand on his and gone back to sleep herself.

It still made her tingle to remember it hours later, as she sat and watched Kasius play his harp. She’d turned down the wine he’d offered. She wanted to be sure he couldn’t even suspect she might be a bit drunk; she didn’t want him to question the sincerity of the consent she fully intended to give the moment he gave her a chance.

If it took him much longer, she’d have to make a chance for herself.

Madame had prepared her for many things.

She had not prepared her for longingly watching his long, limber fingers pluck the strings of the instruments and imagining what those fingers could do to her instead.

His hands had quickly become the center of her attention, the subject of her daydreams – especially the ones she had in the privacy of her a little too long showers.

She crossed her legs and pressed her thighs together in search of some sort of friction, some sort of relief. Maybe he’d indulge her if she’d walk over to him and slip off her panties and just ask him to touch her.

Maybe she’d get to find out if those fingers would feel as good as she imagined, if they would make her feel as good as she dreamed.

He could do anything else he wanted too. She’d happily let him if only she got to feel his fingers inside her first. She’d probably enjoy whatever he asked of her, so long as he’d keep touching her, too.

She’d let him do whatever he wanted to anyway, of course. It was why she was in his chambers in the first place, after all.

But the thought excited her in ways she had not been ready for.

Madame had told her how to discreetly make herself ready if her master did not care to do so himself. She had failed to explain how to hide any signs of the fantasies running wild in her mind as she watched Kasius, that serene smile on his face, his fingers moving all over the harp.

Was it possible to be jealous of a musical instrument?

"Are you alright?"he asked when he finished the song, giving her a concerned, far too intense look."You seem a bit flushed. Are you feeling unwell? Is that why you didn’t want wine?"

"I’m fine,"she lied.

Or, well, was it really a lie? Nothing was wrong. Quite the contrary: The assignment she has once thought she’d just have to suffer through now actually was a thrilling prospect.

If only Kasius would get on the same page…

She shook her head and smiled."It’s just a tad warm in here. Maybe we could have dinner on the terrace again?"

The sunset certainly couldn’t hurt any romantic notions.

* * *

Sinara was confusing.

On the one hand, she appeared to be more at ease around him, the put on seductions fading into something more natural, something that felt very real. Her teasing was punctuated with snarky comments, she asked to do things and didn’t just wait for what he might suggest, and she made it seem perfectly natural to curl up in his arms every night.

They lazed around in bed many mornings and more than once she’d casually ground her ass against his cock, throwing him a sultry look over her shoulder. He hadn’t acted on it though part of him was starting to believe that she might actually want him.

An idiotic notion, really.

But she truly made it seem that way.

Until she pulled away, refused to share some wine the way they used to, was flushed and clearly uncomfortable and would not tell him why – only to slip back into his bed the same night and unceremoniously pull his arm around her.

Yes, she was utterly confusing. And he was the fool that was falling for the mystery he was trying to unravel.

How could he not, when she was all he’d never thought he’d find?

He wouldn’t ruin what they had by presuming anything. She was likely just testing his boundaries, his expectations. From what she had said and what he’d surmised, it wasn’t like she’d ever had the opportunity for any sort of sexual exploration on her own terms.

She caught him looking and smiled, setting her mug aside.“You were right. That was delicious.”

Genuine hot chocolate was a rare delicacy, the plant imported from the little blue gem called Terra his father had bought years ago.

“Not too sweet?”he asked, joining her where she was standing by the floor length window to look at the stars. He’d had to make adjustments to his wine selections once he’d realised how much her tastes differed from his.

“Perfect,”she said.

There was a little bit of whipped cream stuck to the corner of her mouth.

“You’ve got a little,”he said, vaguely gesturing to his own mouth. She wiped at the wrong side, a slight blush creeping onto her face, and Kasius leaned in.“Here, let me.”

He caught the whipped cream with the tip of his finger and before he could pull back again, Sinara’s hand was on his wrist and her tongue flicked over his skin, licking off the whipped cream.

Her eyes finding his, watching him for a reaction, she sucked his finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his finger and she sucked harder, his cock twitching in response.

Her eyes did not leave his. There was lust in them, he was sure of it.

“What are you doing?”he said. Perhaps the stupidest thing he could have come up with.

She slid her mouth off his finger with a wet pop.“I’m trying to let you know I want your fingers in me.” She tilted her head and scrutinised his face.“Is it working?”

He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. His brain was woefully devoid of thought, his blood instead rushing to his cock.

“It wasn’t true what I said about no one ever touching me,”Sinara said and his stomach sank. Then she added,“I touch myself all the time. I really want to know how your fingers would feel instead.”

“Are you serious?”he asked.

If she really wanted to experiment a little, who was he to tell her no?

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand under her dress, pressing it to the damp spot on her panties. She still did not release his wrist. That was a good thing, probably, because he was too stunned to do anything but stare at her.

Only when she directed him into rubbing slow circles did he come out of his stupor.

Fuck, could she really be this wet just from imagining his fingers in her?

She made soft little sounds as he stroked her, her free hand curling into the fabric of his shirt when he used more pressure. Her hips were moving in slow circles, her mouth hanging slightly open.

His cock was straining against his pants; he had half a mind to push her onto the nearby sofa and just fuck her, finally. She was wet for him. Would it really be so wrong?

But she’d said she wanted to feel his fingers on her, so that’s what he’d stick to. He could get himself off later, maybe while licking her juices off his fingers.

Sinara let go of his wrist and pushed her panties to the side so he was touching her bare skin, her folds even slicker than he’d anticipated, letting his fingers slide against her easily.

She gasped and groaned and dropped her head against his shoulder, both hands now bunched into his shirt.

He focussed on her clit for a bit, then stroked to her entrance and back to her clit a few times, prodding at her entrance carefully when she whimpered at his touch. She shifted her legs further apart and he pushed the tip of his middle finger into her pussy, slowly, so slowly, flicking his thumb over her clit and not moving further.

Sinara nodded against his shoulder, answering his silent question, and he eased his finger in completely. She was so wet and warm and perfect, her inner walls shuddering around his finger as he began moving in and out of her, rubbing her clit at the same time; his cock was throbbing almost painfully, aching to be inside of her pussy.

He leaned his cheek against the top of her head as he continued to touch her, following her body’s cue as she sighed and panted and rocked her hips, as she trembled and dug her fingers tighter into his shirt.

“One more,”she said, voice breathy.

He added a second finger, rewarded by the most exquisite sound yet falling from her lips, half moan, half whimper, getting louder as he picked up a faster pace, fucking her with his fingers properly.

She was grinding against his palm frantically, her pussy fluttering around his fingers as she got closer to her release, and then her hands were in his hair and her lips on his and she was moaning into his mouth as her pussy clenched.

He let her ride it out, fingering her more slowly, until she squealed when the heel of his hand brushed against her clit and grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving.

“Oversensitive,”she managed by way of explanation.

He eased his fingers out of her and kissed her temple. Her flushed cheeks, heaving chest and sweet smile were well worth his cock going ignored.

Still holding onto his wrist, she brought his fingers up to her mouth and began licking her arousal off his fingers, then sucking them into her mouth.

He’d just decided to fuck her, morals and honour be damned, when the door was flung open and they sprang apart.

Azale had the decency to look sheepish at the intrusion. Clio bothered with no such thing.

“You didn’t answer your comms,”she told Kasius accusingly.

“Did you think there might be a reason for that?”he replied.

Next to him, Sinara was trying to be subtle about pulling her clothes back into place.

“You can fuck later.” Clio waved her hand dismissively.“Ryles and Faulnak are beating the shit out of each other and I didn’t think you’d want to miss it.”

Faulnak got into brawls rather often but Ryles would probably hold his own well…

Kasius looked to Sinara. Her cheeks were still flushed but she grinned brightly.“Let’s go, then.”


	6. bingo square: hickies

Faulnak had gotten two cracked ribs and a broken nose while Ryles had made it relatively unscathed, and the malicious joy of having gotten to witness it almost distracted Kasius from the fact that the moment with Sinara had been interrupted and lost.

She hadn’t made a further move when they’d returned to their quarters and somehow, he hadn’t dared to either. She’d been pretty clear, really: she’d wanted to feel what it was like for someone else to pleasure her, how his fingers would feel in her pussy instead of her own.

She’d gotten that. There was no reason to assume she wanted anymore of him.

He didn’t doubt that she would let him take whatever he pleased from her yet he did not want to take anything. He wanted it freely given, the way she’d rocked against his fingers and moaned her lust.

“Do you think everyone believes we’re fucking?”she asked as they got into bed.

He gave her a questioning tilt of his head in response.

She shrugged, gnawing on her lower lip.“It’s just a comment Ria made. I don’t know.”

“Well. Ria’s Ria,”he said as diplomatically as he could manage.“There’s a lot of muddled nonsense going on in that head of hers.”

Sinara giggled, the sound spreading through him like the first spoon of warm soup on a cold winter night.

“I could always give you a few love bites, even Ria can’t take that the wrong way,”he said, hoping to make her laugh some more.

She didn’t laugh but she did beam at him.“Oh, that’s a good idea. Right now?”

She did not wait for an answer, pulling off the shirt she’d borrowed from him to sleep in and flopping down on the bed on her back, breasts bared.

“Is this alright?”she asked.“Or do you prefer another position? We have to get them in the right spots, right?”

“Right,”he echoed, trying hard to keep his eyes on her face.

She shifted around and spread her legs, looking at him expectantly.

He positioned himself so he hovered above her, still not entirely certain she wasn’t playing some joke on him.

Sinara wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, so his crotch was pressed flush against hers. He was half hard already but she didn’t seem to mind.

She rocked her hips and he groaned. Her smile only brightened even more.“So is that angle right?”

“It’s perfect,”he said and then quickly buried his face in the crook of her neck before she could see how furiously he was blushing.

He sucked on her skin, leaving small purple marks all over her neck and shoulders; her hips were still moving and he could feel the heat of her even through the layers separating them. Her squirming had him rock hard by now but she didn’t push him away.

She likely was well used to having his cock pressing up against her by now, as often as they got entangled in such ways at night.

Her soft, smooth skin felt too good under his lips and tongue to much consider where the love bites would be least likely to be covered by clothing, he trailed over her collarbone and to her breasts, sucking a mark into the swell of first one, then the other, then circling a hardening nipple with his tongue. He sucked it into his mouth as she arched off the bed, then put another love bite just under her nipple, lightly grazing her breast with his teeth.

He kissed his way back up, not bothering to suck any more marks, just letting himself enjoy the feeling of her, soft skin, softer noises, her hips rocking against him, and then her legs tightened around him and she stiffened, before sinking back into the pillows.

Her cheeks were glowing and she didn’t meet his eyes.

He nuzzled at the spot just under her ear so he wouldn’t make her feel forced to look at him, lightly sucking, leaving one last mark that would fade much sooner than the others.

“That’ll convince everyone,”he said.

He didn’t even care if it did. He didn’t care that he was left with a throbbing hard-on for the second time in only a few hours. All he cared about was that he’d been allowed to make her come again.

* * *

Kasius still hadn’t claimed his pleasure from her, even though he had given her hers twice by now.

She happily wore the love bites he’d left on her but she wondered if he would ever truly claim her, the way they pretended he already had.

Her pussy got wet at the mere thought of how his fingers had felt in her, or how exciting it had been to have his body covering hers.

“The marks are fading,”Kasius said as they returned from their morning run.

A ritual Kasius had sighed and sulked about at first, with how early she liked to get up for it, but had quickly gotten used to. By now, she had the sneaking suspicion he only trailed behind so he could stare at her ass. He seemed to like her ass.

“Guess you have to put some new ones on me,”she said.

She watched his throat work as he swallowed hard.“I guess so.”

She gathered her courage, not sure if she was being too bold with her next suggestion.“Will you join me in the shower? We can try a different angle. Make the love bites seem more genuine.”

Kasius nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Sinara could have sworn his eyes darkened.

She lead the way to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off and covertly watching Kasius do the same. She’d felt his cock pressed against her a few times now, but this was the first time she could actually properly look at it. It was just beginning to harden and she bit back a pleased smile. It was probably inappropriate to smile looking at a cock, even if she found the thought that she aroused him without even touching him thrilling.

She set the water to more of a drizzle, just enough to keep up the pretence that they were showering. Kasius appeared to enjoy these little games. She did, too, if she was honest, even if she’d like it if he actually took it further for once.

“Let me get the sweat off first,”she said, squeezing a generous amount of soap into her hand before handing him the bottle.

She did want the sweat gone; asking him to suck on her skin when she was all sticky wouldn’t make him more likely to want to fuck her, she thought.

More than that, she wanted to watch his cock react as she slowly soaped herself, spending more time than reasonable stroking her tits. She tried not to stare directly but it was hard when - well, when it was so hard.

Her pussy pulsed at the sight of his cock, hard and bobbing slightly as Kasius spread soap on his body. She’d wondered while she’d only felt it pressing against her and she wondered it more now that she saw him in all his glory: how was he going to fit into her pussy when she’d felt so wonderfully full with just his fingers in her?

Her nipples tightened at the thought and she busied herself rinsing the soap off her body to hide the flush of her cheeks.

Kasius’ hand was on her hip suddenly and his mouth close to her ear.“Brace yourself against the wall.”

She did it without question, her heart hammering frantically, her clit aching for attention. Would he slide that perfect cock into her finally? Would she find out how she could stretch around him - and would it still feel as good as her pussy told her it would?

She was a little disappointed when he just brought his mouth against her skin, nibbling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His cock was pressed against the swell of her ass, though. It felt hot and heavy and hard, but somehow soft, too, the skin smooth against hers as he slowly moved against her.

He sucked the marks into skin, playfully biting here and there, and then his hands were at her tits, kneading them, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, her hands still braced against the wall, his cock still sliding against her slightly sudsy skin.

She wondered if she could come just from this, without even touching her clit. It felt like she might be able to - but it had probably been bad enough that she’d come so suddenly when he’d last given her love bites.

She wasn’t sure he’d noticed, she had bit back her moans as best as she had managed.

It was hard to say whether he would mind her coming when it was all just part of charade, to keep up appearances.

It was probably best if she didn’t do it again. As long as neither of them rubbed her clit, she mightn’t manage, anyways, unless she really concentrated on her building pleasure.

It was hard to concentrate on much else with Kasius’ mouth on her skin, his cock sliding against her, his hands on her tits. His arm wrapped around her waist suddenly, holding her steady as the rocking of his hips picked up speed, and then he groaned against her shoulder and she felt something warm splatter her back.

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Had he just -

“Sorry about that,”Kasius said sheepishly, taking the shower head and washing his come off her back.

“Nothing to be sorry for,”she said, giving him a wide smile and a wink.“I owe you one more, anyway.”

He smiled back, even though his cheeks were glowing.


	7. bingo square: licking up come

They were playing malech once again, Kasius finding himself looking at the fading love bites on Sinara’s skin almost more often than at the game board set between them.

He’d really let things get away from him when he had left those marks on her, though part of himself still considered his actions that day as very restrained, considering that she’d been naked and wiggling against him and likely willing to go much further.

But that was the keyword: Likely.

He was reasonably certain that she had only been joking about owing him an orgasm; her eyes had twinkled with mirth when she’d said it.

He still could not be sure what she truly did because she wanted to. He’d told her that that was the issue for him, that he wanted her to freely, enthusiastically consent to anything they might do.

She had not really brought it up since that night at the club. He pushed away the mental image of her sprawled over his lap, her ass in the air.

He really needed to focus on the game better. He’d almost played right into her trap not two turns ago.

“You up for a wager again?”Sinara asked.

They played malech that way sometimes, the winner getting to pick dinner or what they’d do the next day or whatever else they pleased.

It was how he’d gotten Sinara to come on a huge shopping spree; it was how she had gotten him to agree to try going for a run with her at what barely counted as the crack of dawn, as far as Kasius was concerned.

But it made her happy and he got to stare at her in her workout clothes, so he had kept up the habit.

“Alright,”he said after surveying the board for a moment. They were still evenly matched just then, it would be a fair wager.“What do you want to bet?”

She shrugged, her eyes telling him that she very much had something in mind.“Can I ask for something when I win?”

“If you win,”he corrected with a smile.“What’s so terrible that you can’t tell me what I’m agreeing to?”

She cocked her head to the side.“So there’s things you wouldn’t agree to?”

There was something to her tone that made his palms clammy.

“You can have anything you want, darling,”he said anyway.

“What, even the palace?”she asked with a grin.

“Anything I have the ability to give you,”he amended.

“Well, then you can just wait and see what I’ll ask for, can’t you?”

There were a few things he could think of that she might ask of him that would make sense for her not to tell him upfront, lest he turned her down or she ended up losing and unable to collect her winnings.

Yes, there were many possible rewards she might demand for winning the match.

Like her freedom.

His heart tightened as if there was a fist closing around it but he nodded slowly anyways.

“Alright. Anything you can think of can be yours,”he said.

If she wanted to ask for the coin and his leave to make a her own life, to get away from him, he could not fault her for it.

She had had no choice in coming here. She deserved that choice.

He would still not throw the match, selfish as it was.

If he could keep her around for a while longer, that was worth the gnawing guilt.

She could always try her wager again some other time.

* * *

Sinara moved her piece, carefully watching Kasius as she set it down. There was nothing else he could do to get out of his defeat now, or at least she was reasonably sure of that.

Her tummy fluttered, her heart raced.

He’d said she could ask for anything and she had a very clear idea of what she wanted to ask for.

Kasius closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, then looked at her with a smile that barely reached his eyes.“Well, you won.”

“I did.” Her own smile faltered a little at the look on his face. She hadn’t thought he’d be so upset at losing; she had managed to beat him a few times before. She bit her lower lip nervously.“So can I ask for my prize now?”

Maybe he had changed his mind.

He could, of course, but it was unfair that he had accepted the terms of the wager in the first place, then. Had he won, he could have asked for whatever caught his fancy too, after all.

Even if he’d made her go shopping again.

“Kasius?”she pressed when he didn’t answer her.

He shook himself out of his stupor.“Right, of course. Go ahead. Tell me your wish and I’ll grant it.”

He still looked worried. Maybe he was afraid she had more sports in store for him.

Sinara wet her lips and told him,“I want to give you head.”

She’d considered asking him to sleep with her but it seemed wrong to make it part of a bet, especially when she still wasn’t entirely convinced he’d fit in her. It might ruin what they’d been building through the weeks if it didn’t end up being any good. Logically, she knew her body was made to accommodate him but it was hard to believe.

This way, she could make herself a little more familiar with his cock and make Kasius feel good at the same time. At least she hoped she could transfer Madame’s lessons to the real deal.

Kasius was gaping at her as if she’d asked something outrageous. His lips were moving soundless and rapidly until he finally managed,“Wha – you want what?”

“I want to suck your dick,”she reiterated.

“That’s what you wanted to ask for?”

She nodded, her heart hammering against her ribs so hard it almost hurt. Had she crossed a line.

“I thought you were going to ask to leave,”Kasius said.

Sinara reeled back as if he’d slapped her, trying to work through what he had just said.

“You want me to leave?”she asked. To her horror, she could feel the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. She blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

“No!” He reached for her, then changed his mind, his hand stopping midway between them in the air before he set it on the table.“That’s the last thing I want. I thought - well, I just figured that might be something you want.”

“It’s not,”she said. She twisted her fingers in her lap, badly wanting to lift a hand to her mouth to bite at her nail, to calm herself.“I want to stay with you. I want to be with you.”

“You do?”

Kasius voice was soft. He looked at her with such sincere shock and delight it washed her anxieties away.

“I do,”she said.

“Oh,”he said. Slowly, as if her words needed time to properly sink in, a bright smile spread across his face.“That’s lovely.”

She smiled back, warmth blooming in her chest and spreading through her whole body. She licked her lips.“So can I suck your cock, then?”

If he wanted her around, he’d surely want that, too?

He took his wine and emptied the glass in a long gulp; she watched his throat work as he swallowed.

“One condition,”he said eventually.

Sinara scowled at him. That hadn’t been part of the bet. She’d won the game fair and square.

“What is it?”she asked anyway.

“I want to reciprocate,”he said.

That, she had not seen coming. She’d thought it entirely within the realm of possibility that he might actually want to start fucking her once she’d sucked him off, once she’d shown him how well she could please him.

“What do you say, Sinara?” His pupils were more dilated than usual.“Will you let me lick your pussy?”

Her pussy pulsed at his word and all she could do was nod. His mouth on her neck had always felt so good, she could barely fathom how good it would feel on her pussy.

She got up and pushed the small table carrying the malech board aside enough that she could kneel in front of Kasius’ armchair.

“Would you like a pillow for your knees?”he asked.

He sounded casual but the slight bulge already visible let her know he was not unaffected. She nodded to his suggestion and accepted the pillow he handed her, sliding it under her knees. She had no idea how long she would be down there and the thin carpet wouldn’t cushion much.

She nudged Kasius’ legs further apart so she could scoot closer, stroking her hand over the bulge in his trousers before setting to work on his belt.

She freed his cock, stroking it until it was fully hard before leaning closer, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock, wanting to see what it would feel like against her lips. It was smooth and didn’t feel too different from any other skin, really. She trailed open-mouthed kisses along his shaft and to the base of his cock, her fingers caressing his length at the same time.

She looked up at him as she ran her tongue from his base to the head of his cock, the low groan escaping him spurring her on. She licked long, slowly stripes up his cock a few times, occasionally pausing to kiss the tip of his cock, then continuing to lick it.

Once she felt she’d gotten a feel for the length of him, she licked one finally stripe up his cock and then took his cockhead into her mouth. It twitched in response; a look at Kasius’ face told her that was a good thing.

She sucked on the head of his cock, one hand stroking his length, the other cupping his balls. She took him further into her mouth and Kasius moaned, one hand coming to rest on her head.

She expected him to push her down, trying to prepare herself for it, but he just stroked her hair a bit. She smiled around his cock, working another inch into her mouth.

It was more difficult than she’d anticipated to get him into her mouth, mindful of her teeth, trying not to gag. She pulled back when she went too deep, taking a deep breath to relax, starting back at the base of his cock and licking it before trying again.

She made it back to the point where she’d gagged before, sucking his cock and bobbing her head, hands fondling his balls and the part of his shaft she couldn’t get into her mouth.

Kasius was moaning continuously now, his fingers twisting into her hair, tugging a little, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough it excited her. Pleasuring him was incredibly arousing. She almost was tempted to sneak a hand between her legs and start rubbing her clit.

But she had Kasius to focus on - and the promise of him taking care of her aching, throbbing, needy pussy after.

She swirled her tongue over the head of his cock and he moaned louder; there was a slightly salty taste in her mouth suddenly. Kasius slumped in the armchair a little. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, then he looked at her again. It seemed to cost him a lot of effort to keep his eyes open but they were fixed on her with something like awe.

She did it again and again, then inched her way back down his cock. The changed angle help her take it deeper than before, past the point she’d gagged. She still couldn’t quite get the last two inches down her throat.

It didn’t impact Kasius’ pleasure, by the way he was moaning and squirming and meeting her movements with slight thrusts.

There was more precome and she ran her tongue over his head to taste it, humming contentedly as she swallowed it down. It tasted sort of nice, and it made her feel good that she was making Kasius feel so good.

She managed a few more strokes up and down his cock - as far as she could take him, anyway - before he gasped out her name.

“I’m about to come,”he said, his hand now gripping her hair quite hard, his hips jerking.

Sinara knew she was supposed to ask him if he’d like to come on her face or on her tits or in her mouth, Madame had dinned that into her enough times.

She didn’t do it. She wanted him to finish in her mouth, she wanted to know if it tasted the same as his precome. She pulled back a few inches so she could suck on him better, looking up and meeting his eyes, and then he was spilling his come down her throat.

She swallowed down what she could but there was more than she’d thought there would be and she had to pull back to stop herself from choking and coughing, come dribbling out of the corners of her mouth and landing on her fingers as she stroked him through his release.

He sank back into the armchair, panting heavily, and she set to licking his cock clean.

“You don’t have to do that,”he managed. He looked lovely, all blissed out and spent.

She cleaned her fingers with her tongue, too.“I like how it tastes.” She caught the come running down her chin on her finger and sucked it off.“I like making you come.”

“You look fucking gorgeous doing it,”Kasius said.

Sinara flushed with delight.

“So I can do it again some time?”she asked.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” He stroked her tousled hair out of her face, a slow smiled spreading over his face.“But first I get to take care of you, too.”

She whimpered at the thought, her clit throbbing in anticipation.“Oh, fuck, yes.”


	8. bingo square: clitoral stimulation

Kasius helped Sinara to her feet. She found it rather sweet, unnecessary though it was.

He smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands and brushing a kiss against her lips, barely even touching.

She chased after his mouth and kissed him more firmly, though it was still hardly more than a peck. She had not expected him to deepen the kiss, his tongue prodding at her lips and sliding into her mouth when she parted them for him.

He had to be able to taste his come on her tongue but he just kept kissing her, passionately and deeply and yet so, so tenderly she could practically feel her heart melt.

He dropped his forehead against hers when he broke the kiss, his hands stroking along her side until his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her pants.“Let’s get you out of these. I want to taste you.”

Her nipples tightened at his words and she didn’t hesitate to strip out of her pants. She threw her shirt aside for good measure, and then slipped off her underwear.

She got into the armchair Kasius had vacated, letting him guide her to throw her legs over the armrests, his hands on her ass pulling her closer to the edge of the seat.

He kneeled down in front of her and leaned his head against her thigh, rubbing his thumb over her slick folds.

“You’re so wet,”he said, awe audible in his voice.“You really liked sucking me off that much, my darling?”

She could only nod. The pet name wasn’t new but it still thrilled her, especially the way he said it now. Like she really was his.

Her breath hitched as he brushed his thumb over her clit but he kept stroking up and down, not lingering on her clit.

He kissed the inside of her upper thigh as he pressed his thumb into her pussy, just a bit, gathering more of her wetness and spreading it to her clit, slowly circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. He kissed his way closer and closer to her pussy, his tongue drawing patterns on her leg. He nipped and sucked her skin every now and again, making her squirm before he’d even started licking her pussy.

His thumb was still moving from her clit to her entrance and back in smooth, long movements, making her wetter and wetter but not giving her any release.

Just when she thought he was finally going to put his mouth on her properly - he’d nearly reached the apex of her thighs - did he switch to her other leg, starting just over her knee and working his way up.

He sucked a love bite into her inner thigh not three inches from her pussy and she moaned louder than before, his thumb finally focussing on her clit, rubbing firm circles.

Kasius was looking up at her as he buried his face between her leg, his tongue prodding at her entrance. He groaned, licking up towards her clit until his tongue met his own thumb, still stroking her.

“You taste amazing,”he told her.

Her only answer was a whimper.

His hands moved back to her ass, holding her still while he lapped at her pussy, licking from her entrance to her clit over and over, his tongue pushing into her deeper with every return to her entrance.

It felt different from his fingers but she liked it - though not as much as she liked every lick ending with him giving her clit a short but hard suck.

She dropped her head back, beginning to feel far too limp and boneless to stay up straight enough to watch him.

“Play with your tits,”he requested, or maybe it was more of an order.

Each word was punctuated by a bite to her inner thigh that was a little hard to be called playful. More wetness rushed into her pussy with each one.

She began kneading her tits, rubbing her thumbs around her nipples in smaller and smaller circles and then pinching each nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulling on them.

Kasius was watching her intently, she could make it out even through half closed, heavy-lidded eyes. One of his fingers was at her entrance, slowly pushing in, his thumb on her clit.

He rubbed faster and sucked another mark into her skin, and then she was coming apart.

His finger kept moving inside of her, his thumb left her clit to stroke her foldy idly.

Her hips jerked and she kept palming at her tits.

“That was so good,”she said.

Kasius kissed her clit, just a featherlight touch that made her whine.

“I’m only getting started, darling,”he promised.

Then he started sucking on her clit hard, his finger still sliding in and out of her pussy, a wonderfully obscene, wet sound accompanying every stroke.

She’d always backed off after making herself come, her clit too sensitive and her arousal sated enough not to considered otherwise. What a fucking fool she had been.

It took a mere few seconds for her next orgasm to crash over her and this time Kasius did not pull back, letting her grind against his face as he suckled on her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Except it didn’t end.

It took her a moment to realise she wasn’t having the longest orgasm possible, she was having multiple in a row.

She squirmed and bucked and moaned, his free hand holding her steady by the hip, his finger still fucking her at a leisurely rhythm that did not match how his mouth made her come.

It was amazing. It was blinding. It was almost painful.

She rocked her hips away from his mouth and he pulled back right away, finger stilling inside of her.

“Want me to stop?”he asked.

Sinara shook her head, breath coming out in ragged gasps.

He crooked his finger in her with an almost devious smile.“Want me to ease off your clit for a bit?”

She nodded.

He thrust his finger into her a few times before adding a second, picking up speed and curling them so he was hitting that sweet spot inside of her that had her seeing stars.

It felt different to come without her clit being touched. Different but no less intense.

He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her arousal off them.

There was a lot of it; she hadn’t known she could get so wet. Maybe his cock would slide into her easily after all.

She’d managed to get most of it into her mouth. Surely it couldn’t be that much harder to take it in her pussy?

“Can you put more?”she asked.

Kasius nodded, his hot breath against her skin all the warning she got before he was lapping at her pussy again, drawing forth even more wetness and then easing three fingers into her.

She tensed and Kasius froze.

“Too much?”he asked.

It was and it wasn’t. She wanted her pussy stretched around his fingers but it was a strange sensation, taking more than her pussy ever had.

“I just need a moment,”Sinara said.

Kasius nodded, leaving his fingers right where they were, halfway inside her pussy. He licked her clit, his tongue circling around it instead when she flinched, still overly sensitive from coming multiple times.

She moved her pelvis slowly, feeling Kasius’ fingers shift just a little with each of her movements. There was no reasons to be tense. She was so wet and pliant, it couldn’t possibly hurt.

She rocked into his touch.“I’m ready.”

Kasius slid his fingers in all the way, staring up at her for her reactions, rewarded by her panting and moaning, moving in time with his thrusts, angling her hips so he could hit that spot in her even better.

His tongue made smaller and smaller circles, getting closer to her clit, and then he flicked his tongue over it. She pressed against his face, a wordless encouragement, and that was all Kasius needed to begin sucking on her clit again.

She game right away, arching almost out of the armchair and then slumping back into it.

“I’m going to slip out of the chair at this rate,”she mumbled.

“I won’t let you fall.” He pulled his fingers out and stroked her quivering thigh soothingly.“We can stop if you’re done.”

“I was thinking I’ll just lie on the floor? Then we can keep going without you having to make sure I don’t fall onto your face and crush you.”

Kasius chuckled.“What a way to go that would be...”

She grinned back at him, letting herself slide out of the chair and into his arms. He settled her on the carpet with the pillow under her head.

She grabbed his collar as he was hovering over her and pulled him into a kiss. She could taste her own arousal on him. It only made her more excited to keep going.

He was propping himself up with one arm next to her head and the other hand was at her tits, playing with her nipples in turn. He broke the kiss to nibble at her earlobe, then trailed open mouthed kisses along her jaw and back to her mouth, sucking her lower lip between his.

His hand skimmed over her belly and between her legs, rubbing her clit.

She moaned into his mouth and set to work on the buttons of his shirt, occasionally pausing to bunch the fabric between her shaking fingers when the onslaught of pleasure became too much.

He helped her get him out of the shirt, his bare chest brushing against her pebbled nipples as he leaned in close to suck at the spot just under her jaw, two of his fingers sliding back into her pussy.

She wrapped her arms around him, stroking every inch of skin she could reach, kissing his chest and neck, spreading her legs further to give him better access.

Her eyes widened as she felt the bulge in his pants nudge against her.

She reached between their bodies to stroke his cock; Kasius groaned, faltering in fingerfucking her for just a moment.

“Lose the pants,”she panted.

“Sinara,”he said, voice strained.“I don’t think we should -”

They probably shouldn’t. She was basically drunk on her orgasms. She knew how he felt about what he assumed was impaired judgement.

“You don’t need to put it in,”she begged. Fuck, she actually begged for it and she didn’t even care.“I just want to feel you against me.”

He quickly undressed, Sinara watching him, rubbing her pussy as she did, getting her fingers all slick with her own wetness.

Kasius covered her body with his again, a little uncertainly. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him flush against her, settling him between her thighs so that his cock was rubbing along her slit and against her clit; she stroked the rest of his cock with a loose fist, her hand coated in her arousal and making him slide easy.

He began moving, hesitantly at first, and then picking up a faster pace. The smooth, hot hardness felt amazing pressed against her, rocking all over her pussy, her juices getting his cock slick and making it feel even better with each thrust.

She could almost imagine how it would feel if he slipped out of her hand and positioned his cock lower and thrust into her pussy, filling her and making her his and letting her come with her pussy clenching down on his cock.

Instead she came with him rocking against her clit and sucking at her neck and pinching her nipple.

He came across her stomach a few thrusts later.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, their bodies pressed together, her heart thudding frantically in her chest.

It wasn’t just from the physical exertion. She’d never felt this emotional or vulnerable - or worshipped.

Kasius was nuzzling at her neck, now, most of his weight resting on her. It was perfect. It was like nothing but them existed in the world anymore.

It felt like hours, blissful hours, but it was likely barely minutes until he rolled off of her. He took her hand and kissed it.“Sorry for crushing you.”

“You didn’t,”she said.

She touched her belly, pulling her fingers away sticky with his come. She licked it off her fingertips and smiled at Kasius.“Join me for a shower?”

“How about a nice bath instead?”Kasius replied.

She nodded, stretching and groaning before she let him help her to her feet. Her inner thighs were smeared with her arousal. Her legs were a bit shaky.

Not that it matter, seeing as she was soon settled against Kasius in the bathtub, all bubbles and candles and soft music and idle touches.

They were too spent to start anything again.

One day soon she’d ask him to fuck her, she swore it to herself.

But until then, she was more than happy to just lie in his arms, on the verge of dozing off and feeling fulfilled in every way she could think of.


	9. bingo square: creampie

Sinara was lying on her stomach on their bed, trying to get the last few solutions in the puzzle she was doing, tapping her pen against her chin as she pondered it. She kept getting sidetracked by a million other things: the realisation that she had begun to think of Kasius’ bed as both of theirs, the memory of his cock gliding against her pussy, his refusal to fuck her and her disappointment at that - as well as her conflicting notion of how endearingly sweet she found it of him.

She stared at the puzzle, trying to make herself focus on the word scramble. That was the easy part of this last row of riddles. Much easier to solve than just what Kasius truly thought of her.

She looked up after a while, feeling Kasius’ eyes on her. He was holding a book but looking at her instead.

Sinara tilted her head in question.

“Nothing,”Kasius said and leaned over to kiss her temple.“You’re just so pretty.”

She snorted and shook her head, going back to her puzzle. He said such sappy things but the wonderful part was that she was sure he didn’t just say them. There was sincerity in his eyes to go with the words.

She glanced at Kasius occasionally and sometimes he’d be reading and sometimes he’d be looking, too, smiling at her fondly when their eyes met.

Once she finally found the solution to the last clue, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Kasius, waiting until he realised she wanted his attention. There were bigger riddles to be solved and she had barely any clues on them.

She did not want clues. She wanted answers. Or one answer, to be precise.

“Can I ask you something?”she wanted to know.

Kasius nodded, laying his book down on his chest.

He looked so at ease and relaxed, she almost didn’t want to ruin it, yet she had been wondering and wondering, and she thought they were at a point where she could ask.

There was no point in keeping her question from him any longer so she just went ahead and blurted it out,“Why haven’t we had sex yet?”

He sat up straight, his book dropping to the ground without him even noticing.

Sinara pushed herself into a seated position, too, waiting for an answer.

“It’s not like I don’t want to,”Kasius said.

“Then what is it?”

He shrugged; the gesture somehow was loaded with emotion.“Well, when we - if we ever sleep together, I’d want it to mean something.”

She frowned. Her stomach turned cold.“And it wouldn’t mean anything now?”

She had deceived herself into thinking he cared, that she did mean something to him. Apparently she had been wrong. She blinked against the sudden sting of tears. How did Kasius keep having that effect on her?

Kasius reached for her hand. Part of her wanted to yank it away for what he’d just implied but most of her craved his touch. He squeezed her hand.

“It would mean a lot to me,”he said.

The ice in her stomach melted, turned into warm goo.

She squeezed his hand back and smiled.“It would mean a lot to me, too.”

His eyes sparked with an emotion so intense she had no name for it.“It would?”

She nodded and then he kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She returned his kisses enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, pulling him with her as she lowered herself back into the pillows with him on top of her.

Their kisses grew more and more heated, hands beginning to wander, touching each other in all the ways they’d learned they liked as they undressed one another.

Feeling Kasius’ skin against hers was thrilling, even more so knowing they would not stop tonight.

Her skin was flushed, her clit throbbing, her nipples hard and begging to be sucked on. Kasius did just that, lightly biting down and tugging at her nipple with his teeth.

Sinara scraped her fingernails against his scalp, enjoying his groan against her skin, stroking down his nape and back. His skin felt even hotter than hers, somehow. She stroked back to the nape of his neck and wound her fingers into the hair there, tugging gently.

“Kiss me again,”she said.

He licked his way up from her tits, nipped at her earlobe, and then kissed her.

She shifted her legs so his cock rubbed against her slick folds properly. If she reached down, she could guide him into her. She thought she was wet enough, at least.

She did reach down but she stroked his cock instead. Kasius’ brought his own hand between their bodies to caress her lips and clit.

She broke the kiss to lick and nibble along his jaw, then sucked at that sensitive spot under his ear. His cock pulsed and twitched in her hand. Her pussy throbbed in response as she wondered what that would feel like inside of her.

She sucked Kasius’ earlobe between her lips and nipped at it, bringing her mouth close enough he would feel her breath as she whispered,“I want you in me. Now, Kas.”

His hips jerked and he groaned.

He pushed back enough to look her in the face.“Do you want to be on top? You’d have more control on top.”

Sinara shook her head, cupping his face in her hands.

“I trust you,”she said.

And she did. So, so much.

He wouldn’t hurt her. If it got to be too much, she could just ask him to stop. There’d be plenty of other times, times she could take him up on the offer and ride him. This time, though, she wanted him on top of her and setting the pace.

He kissed her again, slow and sweet, then held her gaze as he reached between their bodies and rubbed the tip of his cock over her folds.

It made her tingle all over, especially when he nudged at her clit. She let out a breathless moan when he positioned his cockhead at her entrance and began pushing in.

Her eyes wanted to flutter shut but she forced herself to keep them open; Kasius’ lips parted as his cock slid into her pussy. He pushed in a little, pulling back but leaving the tip inside of her and then pushing a fraction deeper, pulling back, pushing deeper.

The stretch was unfamiliar. It felt weird. It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was a bit uncomfortable. It felt good, too. Really good, the discomfort fading as she got used to him in her.

Kasius was still watching her for her reactions and clearly he liked whatever he found in her face, as he had a rather dopy smiled on his face.

He was still easing into her, letting her accomodate to each inch, one hand alternating between fondling her tits and rubbing her clit, now that his cock was deep enough that he didn’t need his hand to guide it into her pussy any longer.

She hooked a leg over his hip and the chance of angle made the last traces of discomfort disappear. She nudged her heel against his lower back and he took the hint, sheathing himself fully inside her in one smooth motion.

She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment, just focusing on the feeling of this. She was so incredibly full.

“You feel so good,”Kasius whispered into her ear.

She turned her head to catch his lips, moving her hips in slow circles in time with her tongue moving around his.

He started thrusting, his cock sliding against places inside of her she hadn’t known existed, making her squirm and pant under him.

It was slow and tender and wonderful; Sinara understood what he’d said about wanting it to mean something now. This meant something. This meant everything.

She put her other leg around him too, Kasius breaking the kiss do bury his face in the crook of her neck with a guttural moan as it further changed the angle of his thrusts.

He sucked on the skin there, his hand back between their bodies and working her clit. She could feel his moans more than she actually heard him with every clench of her pussy around his cock. She couldn’t control it. It just kept happening. The same way his cock twitched inside of her. He was close, she thought hazily, but so was she.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades as she came.

Kasius choked out her name and she heard the question in it.

“In me,”she said, tightening her legs around him, holding him as deep as he could go.

She’d liked him coming on her.

The thought of him coming in her was even more exciting.

A few more thrusts later, he did just that.

She could feel the sudden rush of warmth inside her pussy, and then he collapsed on top of her.

“That was amazing,”she said, petting his hair as he tried to catch his breath.

He nodded against her chest.“It was perfect.”

* * *

Kasius eyed Sinara carefully.“Are you alright, my love?”

She smiled and blushed at the term of endearment, and gave a confused look at his question.

“You winced, just then,”he said. She'd picked up a dropped pen and winced visibly.

“Oh.” She shrugged, her cheeks darkening.“I’m a little sore, that’s all.”

His heart clenched and he crossed the short distance between them to cup her face in his hands.“Did I hurt you last night?”

She hadn’t shown a sign of it. He’d thought she had enjoyed their lovemaking as much as he had.

She turned her face to kiss the inside of his wrist.“I’m fine, Kasius. It didn’t hurt. It’s just new. I’ve never been filled like that before.”

She licked her lips and his gaze dropped to her mouth for a moment.

“My pussy needs to get used to that first, I guess,”she said.

His cock twitched. He ignored it.

“Alright,”he said.“So long as you promise you’ll tell me if I do hurt you in any way.”

“Alright.” She leaned in and pecked his lips.“I was actually wondering if we could try what you said? Me going on top?”

“Anything you want,”he said, quickly followed by,“What, right now?” when she nudged him towards the sofa.

Sinara bit her lower lip, blinking at him sheepishly.“Unless you’re not in the mood?”

“I thought you were sore?”he asked.

“A _little_ sore.” She pushed him towards the sofa again and he sat down.“I’m a lot horny, though.”

He grabbed her hips to steady her, a slow smirk spreading across his face.“Then go ahead, love. My cock’s all yours.”

She stroked him to full hardness, hiking her skirt up and pushing her panties to the side, aligning her cock with her entrance. She rubbed the head against herself slowly, teasing it against her clit, grinding against it, her arousal coating his cock, sinking down almost agonisingly slowly.

Her mouth was hanging slightly open and she was panting hard, her wet heat around about half his cock so far.

She was experimenting with circling her hips, with bouncing on his cock, working it into her pussy at her own pace.

By the time his cock was fully inside of her, he was far too close to coming. He reached between them and squeezed the base of his cock hard to stave of orgasm, then brushed Sinara’s clit.

“Can you touch my tits instead?”she requested.

He pulled down her zipper and fondled and kissed and squeezed and licked, delighting in her moans. She was riding him now, picking up more and more speed, her hands on his shoulders. Her pussy felt so fucking good he couldn’t even think straight anymore.

She arched her back; the changed angle drove him over the edge before he could stop himself from spilling his come inside of her.

She sank against him, grinding on his softening cock until it slipped out of her.

“Fuck.” He was coming out of his haze, now.“You didn’t finish.”

“I don’t mind,”Sinara said, nuzzling at his cheek.

He believed her. He wanted to do something about it anyway.

“I do,”he said.“I want to make you come.”

He lifted her out of his lap and laid her down on the sofa, kissing his way down her body.

She sighed happily, then suddenly pushed herself up on her elbows to stare at him as his lips brushed high against her inner thigh.

“You don’t have to lick me,”she said, her cheeks flushed brightly.“Not with - well, you know.”

He rubbed his fingers over her folds.“Not with my come slowly dripping out of your pussy, you mean?”

Sinara nodded.

“It’s fine if you rather wouldn’t,”she said, even as she ground herself against his fingers.

He didn’t answer her with words. Instead, he brought his tongue against her pussy, lapping up his come and her arousal before sucking on her clit.

The taste of their juices mixing together was oddly erotic, even more so when she came bucking against his mouth and then pulled him in for a deep kiss that was filled with both their aromas.

* * *

He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been to refrain from fucking Sinara - or more accurately for presuming she did not wish for him to do so.

He’d wanted her to come to him willingly and that she did. She couldn’t get enough of him, the way he couldn’t get enough of her.

“It’s so deep in me,”she ground out, her voice breathless, her hips rocking back against him.

He hadn’t taken her from behind before and she was right: His cock was somehow deeper in her pussy in this position, with her ass in the air and her face in the pillows.

“It feels so good.” He rammed into her over and over, his hands on her hip pulling her back onto his cock with each thrust.“You feel so fucking good, Sinara.”

He had denied himself this. How stupid he had been - yet he was glad of it, too.

Sinara had come to him when she had been ready for it. Even as he slammed into her so hard the bed creaked under the force of it, he knew this was more than just fucking, this was lovemaking.

He adored her. Her humour, her curious nature, her willingness to challenge him. Her beauty, too, of course. And her seemingly insatiable want for his cock.

He pulled her up so she was pressed flush against his chest, kneading her tits with one hand as the other slid down her body to rub at her clit.

Her inner walls clenched around his cock deliciously, her orgasm setting off his own, his come spilling into her eager pussy.

The sank onto the bed, a tangled heap of limbs, sweaty and panting to catch their breath.

“Kasius?”Sinara said eventually.

His hand was on her upper thigh; it was still quivering under his touch.

Her voice was even, though. Earnest.

He opened his eyes to look at her.“Sinara?”

She took a deep breath, not averting her gaze as she said,“I think I’m in love with you.”

He smiled at her.“I love you, too.”

He was already certain.

If she needed a little while longer to get there, that was fine by him.

He held out an arm to her and she followed the invitation, snuggling up against him.

“One day we’ll run away together,”he told her.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, just over his heart.“Sounds lovely.”

He wasn’t sure she believed him but he meant it. He wanted to be with her, as equals, and that would be near impossible if he remained in the capital as a prince and she as his courtesan.

Well, there was time. She didn’t need to believe him right this second.

He ran his fingers through her hair.“Any preferences where you’d like to go?”

She yawned, fumbling for the covers and pulling them over the both of them.“Anywhere is good, so long as I get to be with you.”

“Always,”he said, and let sleep pull him away.


	10. bingo square: free square

Kasius was spooning her from behind, fondling her tits, making her shiver and squirm.

“Told you you’d like them bigger,”she teased.

He grinned at the reminder of that first night, when he’d been so awkward about things she’d believed he found her unattractive rather than him managing to explain himself. It had taken him a few years to stop cringing at the memory but now he found it amusing.

“I always love your tits,”he returned, circling his thumbs around her nipples and relishing in her moan.“They’re perfect any size. With that being said, I’ve got to admit, I love how sensitive they are right now.”

He pinched her nipples and she moaned louder, rocking back against him, her ass grinding against his hard cock.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,”Sinara said.

He could tell she’d meant to say more but it broke off into moans when he tugged on her nipples before squeezing her tits roughly.

“I bet I don’t even need to touch your clit to get you to come,”he whispered into her ear.

She rocked against him faster and his cock twitched.

“Just so long as you put your cock in me,”she said.

He bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder playfully.“All in good time, wife.”

It had been a few months now but he still got a thrill out of calling her that.

Almost as much as a thrill as he got out of her answer,“It’s always a good time for your cock in me, husband.”

He rubbed his cock against the swell of her ass slowly, continuing to fondle her tits. It was still a bit odd to have them spilling over his palms but he meant what he’d told Sinara: no matter the size, her tits were utterly perfect.

And the new sensitivity was wonderful, even if it would likely end up with her not wanting him to touch her tits at all if it increased any more.

For now, though, she turned to putty in his hands as he kneaded and rubbed her tits, squeezing and pinching and pulling her nipples, nibbling at her earlobe and throat as he did so. He switched to featherlight touches for a bit and then rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger before twisting.

He knew his wife’s moans well after all this time. He’d never tire of hearing her come.

“You won your bet,”she said once her orgasm had faded. She smiled at him over her shoulder.“Did I win your cock in me now?”

“It’s always a good time for that,”he quipped.

His cock was aching to fill her, leaking precome and pulsing in his hand as he freed it from his boxers.

He slid Sinara’s panties aside and eased his cock into her. He kissed her shoulder and stroked his hand up her belly.“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too,”she panted, rocking against him almost lazily, her hand resting atop his on her belly.

Unlike her tits, her belly had barely swollen yet.

Their baby would change that soon enough.

Sinara twisted around just enough that she could kiss him, ever so sweetly. There was nothing more wonderful than making love to his wife, her moans filling their small cottage.

This life they had now was well worth abandoning the capital and his titles.

He’d once dreamed of someone to love and be loved by. Not even in his wildest fantasies could he have made up Sinara.


End file.
